juntos
by xanxel
Summary: que pasara cuando shampoo comience a escuchar cierta canción, que le traera recuerdos junto a aquella persona con la cual comparte, sus días, horas y minutos, pasen y lean. ONESHOT. dejen rew


Juntos: un día contigo.

Habían pasado meses desde que Ranma se había casado con akane, pero eso no era una excusa para que ella no siguiera con su plan de tenerlo como esposo.

Subió hasta su pieza y en ella entró.

- que cansada estoy- dijo shampoo, quien encendía un ventilador y caía a los pies de su cama, para sentir con totalidad la brisa del aparato electrónico, mientras tomaba el control de su equipo musical y lo prendía. De pronto una canción algo divertida comenzó a sonar en la estación de radio, la cual le llamo la atención y comenzó a escuchar la letra.

_Te quiero mucho aunque te suene a lo de siempre_

la canción empezó y sin quererlo la primera frase le hizo recordar ciertos acontecimientos

_**FLASH BACK.**_

- shampoo perdóname!!- le decía Mousse, mientras lloraba al ver que le había derramado una sopa en su delantal favorito.

- mousse- susurro shampoo, con una gran vena en la frente y una mano empuñada.

- perdóname Shampoo, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, por favor no me mates- le suplicaba el mago.

- idiota!!!- grito Shampoo, cuando mousse salio volando.

_**Fin FB**_

_Más que un amigo, eres un mago diferente_

_**FLASH BACK**_

- shampoo, saldré, vuelvo antes de las 6, lo prometo- dijo le pato saliendo del local, Shampoo al escuchar a Mousse, quien nunca había pedido salir nunca y presa de la curiosidad decidió seguirlo, dejando a bis abuela con todo el trabajo.

Lo siguió hasta que vio que este se había detenido.

Shampoo observaba a escondidas detrás de una tarro de basura a Mousse, quien hacía malabares y espectáculos a los niños presenten, que se notaban ser de clase baja.

- Mousse- susurro con sorpresa.

- bien niño y ahora que otro truco quieren?- pregunto.

- cuando te transformas en pato- dijo un pequeño

- si!!- dijeron los de mas

- bien, necesito un balde de agua fría y caliente- dijo este.

- ya lo sabemos- dijo un niño y de la nada parecieron otros dos con los baldes indicados

Y así se transformo en pato y luego en humano, mientras los niños gritaban, reían y saltaban de emoción.

- bueno muchacho, ahora me voy, hay una gata que espera a este pato- dijo Mousse y se fue desapareciendo, misteriosamente, mientras los niños exclamaban de sorpresa y Shampoo, no podía creer lo que veía.

_**Fin FB**_

_Andar a saltos entre el tráfico_

_**FLASH BACK.**_

- shampoo!!!- gritaba Mousse, que saltaban entre todos los automóviles del tráfico.

-diablos ya me viene siguiendo- pensó la amazona.

- shampoo!!- seguía gritándole a la amazona, mientras saltaba entre todos los autos y en sus manos llevaba una caja con sopas, que ella había olvidado.

De tanto saltar pudo llegar donde ella.

- toma…- no alcanzo a articular mas palabra, cuando la amazona lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, sin soltar las sopas.

- cállate- le dijo Shampoo- que no ves que no me gusta que me vean contigo y menos cuando vengo a darle su desayuno a mi querido Ranma.

- yo… yo solo te traía las sopas que dejaste olvidadas- dijo con pena y escondiendo su mirada en la sombra de su flequillo, para luego pasar las sopas a manos de shampoo, darse media vuelta e irse.

_**FIN FB**_

_Leer a medias el periódico_

_**FLASH BACK.**_

- Mousse!- llamaba Shampoo, cuando vio al pato sentado en una de las mesas, ya que habían cerrado y leyendo un periódico.

- shampoo!- exclamo él al escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

- que haces?- pregunto Shampoo, acercándose amistosamente a él, para ver que leia, cuando vio que este estaba al revés.

- solo… solo leía- dijo este tartamudeando al ver a shampoo sonreírle, cuando su cara cambio a enojo.

- estas leyendo al revés, Idiota!- hay mismo un golpe le planto, que luego dejaría un gran chichón al pobre de Mousse.

_Colarnos juntos en el autobús_

_**FLASH BACK**_

- vamos entra shampoo!- le decía mousse

- como vamos a entrar sin pagar!- le reclamaba Shampoo, que era empujada por Mousse, al interior del autobús.

- yo siempre lo hago cuando no tengo dinero, ya anda sube!- le reto Mousse, mientras hacía a la amazona entrar y a él también, sin que el chofer se diera cuenta. Mientras que shampoo se sentaba completamente sonrojada.

_**FIN FB**_

Sin quererlo comenzó a reír.

_Cantar hasta quedar afónicos_

_**FLASH BACK**_

- ERES UN IDIOTA!!!!! IMBECIL!!, ERES EL HOMBRE MAS ESTUPIDO QUE E CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA!!- le gritaba Shampoo.

- YO NO QUERIA!!!-le decia gritando en suplica el pobre pato.

- TE DEJARE COMO PATO PARA EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!!!- le gritaban aun mas enojada Shampoo.

- ERES UN /&·&/(&()&&·$$/- y sabe dios cuantas cosas mas le dijo.

- AUXILIO!!!- gritaba Mousse, por toda nerima arrancando de Shampoo, quien iba detrás de él gritándole cuanta barbaridad se le ocurría.

En la noche.

- buenas noches Shampoo- dijo un di fónico Mousse.

- hasta mañana- apenas hablo una afónica Shampoo.

_**FIN FB**_

_Viviendo juntos  
Juntos, un día entre dos, parece mucho más que un día  
_

_**FB**_

Estaban por abrir el local, cuando colgne, comenzó a ver una lluvia de floreros y platos volar por los aires.

- eres un idiota!!!- le gritaba Shampoo.

- lo lamento!- le decía shampoo

- eres un… un… pato inútil, no te quiero ver!!-

- pero shampoo, perdóname!-

- vete!!!- le grito shampoo.

- pero shampoo!!- cuestionaba el pato, cuando shampoo aparecio con un balde de agua fría.

- si no me haces caso, te encerrare- así comenzaron a correr por todo el local, mientras Mousse esquivaba los constantes ataques de agua fría y shampoo lo perseguía airándole agua fría.

Rato mas tarde se veía a Mousse en forma de pato, encerrado en una jaula.

_**FIN FB**_

_Juntos, amor para dos, amor en buena compañía  
Si tú eres así, que suerte que ahora estés junto a mi._

_**FB**_

Shampoo llegaba tarde, pues, todo el día se había dedicado a perseguir a Ranma. Eran casi las 11 de la noche y restauran ya había cerrado, por lo que abrió la puerta con suma delicadeza y discreción, al entrar a la casa prendió la luz y en una de las tantas mesas para los clientes vio a Mousse, durmiendo sobre ellas, con un papel en una mano y en la otra con un trapo. Shampoo se acerco a él y le observo, se veía ciertamente atractivo, con los lentes en la frente y con esa cara que se notaba gozar de un placido sueño. Le quedo mirando un tiempo razonable, hasta que tomo la carta, la cual decía:

Shampoo, hay comida en el refrigerador, por favor come.

Mousse.

Él, aun después de todo se preocupaba por ella.

_**FIN FB**_

_Juntos, café para dos, fumando un cigarrillo a medias   
Juntos, cualquier situación de broma entre las cosas serias.  
El mundo entre dos, diciendo a los problemas adiós._

_**FB:**_

- bueno shampoo, yo te cité aquí para…- Mousse hablaba seriamente, cuando se dispuso a tomar un poco de helado, del gran baso que tenia entre los dos, con dos bombillas, cuando Shampoo, se lo arrebató.

- di lo que quieras, pero el helado es mío- dijo la amazona, tomando las dos bombillas, de baso de helado y tomándoselo.

- pro shampoo!- decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ves como me haces perder el tiempo en tus estúpidas palabras, mínimo tienes que darme el helado para que no me aburra.

- shampoo- decía casi llorando.

_**FIN FB**_

_Figúrate, dos locos sueltos en plena calle_

_**FB**_

- ven, devuelveme eso Mousse- gritaba shampoo, persiguiendo al pato, quien corría a toda velocidad, teniendo en sus manos algo que ella pensaba era una carta de Ranma.

Así toda la gente que caminaba por la calle, comentaba haber visto pasar a una pajera de locos, que se gritaban y se tiraban objetos, mientras peleaban por un trozo de papel.

_**FIN FB**_

_La misma cama y un bocadillo a media tarde_

_**FB**_

Shampoo, dormía placidamente, cuando sintió que algo se acostaba a su lado, era mousse.

- que haces aquí!!!- le grito.

- sham… shampoo!- tartamudeó este al verla- que haces en mi habitación y en mi cama?

- como que hago yo aquí, que haces tu aquí en mi piezaa!!- grito esta prendiendo la luz, mientras Mousse, se ponía sus gafas y veía, que era cierto se había confundido de pieza.

- pato ciego, sal de aquí!!!-

_**FIN FB**_

_Hacer del lunes otro sábado_

SABADO:

- idiota, te odio!!!, sal de aquí!!- le decía Shampoo, tirandole cuanta cosa encontraba, terminando por convertirlo en pato.

Lunes.

- pato inútil, no sirves para nada!!- shampoo través gritaba acompañada por miles de cosas lanzadas por ella hacia mousse, para luego transformarlo en pato.

_Cruzar en rojo los semáforos._

_**FB**_

Acompañada Mousse a Shampoo a dar su examen para conducir, el último examen, que consistía en salir a dar una vuelta solos por el la manzana y volver con el auto intacto.

- shampoo ten cuidado- le decía el pato, que la acompañaba de copiloto.

- tu quisiste acompañarme, ahora asume las consecuencias- le decía esta, saliendo de la pista indicada por el mapa, para comenzar a andar a toda velocidad.

- cuidado!!, esta en rojo!!!- le grito Mousse, cuando vio un gran camión venir hacia ellos.

Se despertó por los constantes zamarreos que alguien le daba.

- Mousse, Mousse!- le decia Shampoo- despierta.

- Sham.. shampoo, estoy en el paraíso- dijo este.

- no estas en la tierra y te acabas de despertar por un desmayo estúpido que tuviste.

- pero si un cam…- en ese momento, su boca fue tapada por las manos de ellas.

- cállate Mousse, todo esta bien- dijo esta.

_**FIN FB**_

_Viviendo juntos  
Juntos, un día entre dos, parece mucho más que un día  
Juntos, amor para dos, amor en buena compañía  
Si tú eres así, que suerte que ahora estés junto a mi.  
Juntos, café para dos, fumando un cigarrillo a medias  
Juntos, cualquier situación de broma entre las cosas serias.  
El mundo entre dos, diciendo a los problemas adiós._

- Mousse…- susurro la amazona, con felicidad y a las ves pena.- tan ingrata y tu tan leal.

_Hacer del lunes otro sábado  
Cruzar en rojo los semáforos._

- me he dado cuenta, que si no fuera por él y sus distracciones a estas horas, no sigo con ganas de vivir, ya que mi supuesto amor se ha casado y pertenece a otra, solo él me haces olvidar aquello y hacer de mis días igual al anterior e incluso mucho mejor.- pensó.

_Viviendo juntos  
Juntos, un día entre dos, parece mucho más que un día  
Juntos, amor para dos, amor en buena compañía  
Si tú eres así, que suerte que ahora estés junto a mi.  
Juntos, café para dos, fumando un cigarrillo a medias  
Juntos, cualquier situación de broma entre las cosas serias.  
El mundo entre dos, diciendo a los problemas adiós._

- solo tu ya me haces reír… Mousse… mi leal pato… acaso he dicho "mi", dios!,has cautivado mi corazón, con tus idioteces, con tu perseverancia con tu amor incondicional, a donde estas Moussee!!!- pensó.

TOC… TOC…

- puedo pasar?- pregunto Mousse, asomando tímidamente la cabeza por la puerta, pero shampoo no respondió, en cambio le quedo mirando fijamente, quien lo tomo como un "si"

- bueno shampoo.. yo… este quería pedirte perdón- dijo este mirando al suelo, con las manos tras la espalda y haciendo círculos con el pie- por seguirte y arruinar tu día y todos los de mas días, en lo que te he importunado.

- Mousse…- susurro shampoo, levantándose y acercándose a él, feliz.

- que sucede?- pregunto extrañado, mientras la amazona se acercaba cada ves mas a él, con las manos tras la espalda y con mirada maliciosa. Se acerco lo suficiente para inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

- gracias- le susurro.- vamos a comer algo, muero de hambre!- dijo saliendo de su pieza, mientras dejaba a un Mousse atónito y con la mirada perdida en la ventana del cuarto de Shampoo.

- apresúrate Mousse, el que llega último es un huevo podrido!- le grito ella, mientras Mousse sonreía para él.

- claro!!- grito esta saliendo de la pieza para alcanzar a shampoo.

N/A: primer intento de sonfic… espero les guste dejen rew, se los pido… nos vemos.


End file.
